


30 Years Certainly Brings Changes

by Gears112



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Badass Wife/Mother-Figure, Boris is a good boy, Don't Leave Joey Alone for a second, F/M, If he just believes hard enough, Joey didn't think Henry would ever get married, Joey refuses to accept change, Joey thinks he's in control but he is not, Maria just adopts the children, Multi, Sammy is not Boris, Sammy survived Bendy, especially when he can do rituals, it'll be like nothing ever happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Her husband had said it would only be a few hours, two days at most, when he decided to visit the old studio at his old friend's lettered request. She didn't have to come after him, he promised, he'd stay out of trouble.Too bad for him, she was just as stubborn as he was.(The idea plays with the idea that during Henry's 30 year-absence, he got married, and she heads after him when he visits the studio)





	1. Chapter 1

.

“Henry!” The dark haired woman called out as she waved her flashlight around the abandoned studio. “Honey, are you ok?” She called out before taking a step into the building. “Henry, can you hear me, are you OK-AAAAA!!!!”  The woman squealed as she fell face first in the hole, landing with a thud on the ground. She groaned loudly as she tentatively tested her limbs to make sure nothing broke. Once that once over was checked out, she sat up and looked around the lower floor before pushing herself up. “Well, that explains why he didn’t answer me…” She sighed and wiped her hands. “Henry?! Can you hear me?” There was no response and the woman sighed firmly. “Of course it can’t be this easy…”

“...Who’s there…?” The woman paused as she heard another voice echo down the hall.

“Hello?” She responded back. “I’m looking for my husband! Henry! Tall man, curly hair, glasses, have you seen him?” She stepped closer towards the sound before stepping back in surprise as the featureless humanoid creature in white overalls step out of the shadows. “What the…Who?!” The figured looked at her and made a bemused hum sound. 

“That name...it sounds familiar…”

“H-He was an animator?” She said weakly, unsure if continuing to talk to this thing was a smart idea. “I know he mentioned drawing that little cat-looking thing…” She motioned to a Bendy poster. The figure followed her pointing before looking back at her with what she could only describe as a look of disbelief.

“A cat thing?” She shrugged.

“It looks like a cat…”

“Our Lord is hardly a cat…” The woman raised an eyebrow. 

“Um...sure. Back to the point, have you seen my husband or not? I want to find him and bring him home.” The figure made a scoffing sound, though, to the woman it sounded like one did when they blew bubbles in the pool.

“I did have a sheep for Our Lord earlier, but he was not to His liking..” The figure’s voice quieted, as if ashamed by that as she rubbed the back of her head, obviously uncomfortable. “I must find a better sheep...one He will enjoy as a sacrifice….”

“You must take notes from Father Lawrence.” She muttered under her breath, stopping the figure in its mumbling.

“W-What?” It weakly asked. “W-What did you say?” 

“You must take notes from the preacher in town, Father Lawrence, at least with the negative and the sheep talk.” She placed a hand on her hip. “I mean, granted, the man knows his scripture, but honestly,” She spotted as soon as she noticed the figure slump to the ground and hold it’s head, trembling. “Oh! Are you ok?” Brushing aside the idea that this was a bad idea, she rushed over to the figure and gently took his shoulder. “Easy, easy….it’s alright…” She grimaced at the ink covering the figure, but brushed it aside, focusing on helping the thing as it trembled in place, crying perhaps? “I didn’t mean to offend you by that…” The figure merely whimpered silently before focusing his look at the multi colored bracelet on the woman’s hand. She quickly took it off and handed it to him. “Focus on this, alright? Until you feel better…” The figure didn’t respond, carefully holding the bracelet, taking in the colors. The woman smiled softly, grateful that the thing seemed to gain back some composure before standing up. “Alright, I’m going to continue looking for my husband…feel free to help once you gain your composure but don’t force it…” The figure absently nodded, earning a small chuckle from the woman before she looked down the hallway and pressed further down.


	2. Chapter 2

..

Bendy sighed as he watched the old man fight with the lever for what seemed to be the 100th time. He was getting bored of seeing the man who had survived thousands of searchers, that crazy employee, and the Butcher Gang struggle with something so easy. It almost made him want to help, key word being almost.

“Come on you idiot..” He mumbled before he stopped hearing the voices of the ink whisper and chatter.

_Woman...know her? No. Who she? Calling for Henry? Who? What’s a Henry? Smells nice. Bright, not ink._

Bendy frowned as he picked up some of the words among the mess. He shot one last look at the older man before slinking off to finding this new person.

.

* * *

 

.

“How big is this place?” Maria wondered aloud before stopping in front of what appeared to be a large office, where she heard whimpering. She frowned before opening the door.

“Now now, Boris,” A inky appearing woman cooed as she held an axe dangerously close to the toon wolf. “We know that you know you need to to do this for me. It’s a good thing.”

“What the hell did I walk into?” Both looked at Maria, who was standing in the door. The woman snarled.

“What are _you_ doing here interupting my operation?” She hissed and Maria held up her hands in defense.

“Geez, relax, woman.” Maria said. “I’m just trying to find my husband, and I heard something here.” She looked at Boris and frowned. “And why is he tied up?”

“He’s going to help me become beautiful.” The woman said simply and without missing a beat Maria scoffed.

“Honey, with that kinda attitude it’s going to take several miracles to even get started.” Boris snorted and tried not to laugh as the woman blinked slowly.

.

* * *

 

.

“Ok, let’s back track again…” Henry groaned to himself as he waded through the pool of ink. “Can’t ever make things straightforward, can you Joey? Always got to beat around the bush…” Henry mumbled some curses under his breath before he stopped hearing that ‘Alice’ woman speak-well, snarl.

“How _dare_ you mock me!”

“I’m not mocking you, I’m just saying, as a medical professional, his organs are not going to be much help sunshine!” Henry’s blood froze as he heard the last voice he wanted to hear down here in the studio.

“No...Maria?!” Henry exclaimed before trying to move faster through the ink in order to get to his wife. “Maria! I’m coming! The ink seemed to have sense his desperation, as the ink became harder to sludge through as inky arms grabbed at Henry, pulling him down. “NO! NO! Get! Off!” He howled before something heavy knocked him upside the head, knocking him out. He slumped into the ink as the searcher began pulling him to the opposite direction, whispering something about ‘He wants you’ among other nonsense.

.

* * *

 

.

“Medical...Professional?” Maria bit back a sigh as the monstrous ink woman’s tone of voice went from insane to a child like curiosity. “You’re a doctor?”

“Well, a nurse.” Maria corrected, but shrugged. “But same thing basically.”

“Then you could help me…” Maria rolled her eyes.

“Perhaps.” The woman smiled manically before hitting a button and releasing the toon wolf, who wasted no time in hiding behind Maria like a terrified child. “I mean granted, I would have to examine you in an actual hospital, or at least a more sterile area, but I have to find my hus-”

“Then let’s go!” The woman exclaimed giddily before stopping suddenly. “Wait, who is your husband?”

“My husband is Henry. Henry Ozell.” Both the wolf and the woman briefly looked at each other before looking at Maria. After a beat, the wolf spoke, his voice harsh from disuse and with a twinge of a Brooklyn accent.

“Oh, Joey’s gonna kill him…”


	3. Chapter 3

..

“If you two keep bickering, I’m going to leave the both of you behind.” Maria grumbled as she turned to face the wolf and woman. 

“Bickering? We are not bickering.” The woman, who referred to herself as ‘Alice’, stated. “I’m just informing him that he’s perfect, and how he’s extremely lucky that you-”

“Look, I don’t care about the details.” Maria snapped. “I just want to find my husband and I want to take him home, and-” She stopped when she noticed that the two were staring at something behind her. ‘Alice staggered back, using the wolf as a shield as Maria turned and saw a large monstrous beast that vaguely looked like the cartoon character on the posters. Maria blinked slowly before groaning loudly and threw her hands in the hands. “Now what?!” That obviously was the reaction no one was expecting as the monster leaned back. “Are you going to help me find my husband or not?!”

“Um...uh…” Maria groaned loudly and pushed back Bendy, grumbling curses and frightening some searchers that apparently had enough sense to not go near the woman. Bendy and the other two watched her leave before turning to look at each other.

“Joey’s so screwed.” 

“I hate to say it…but I have to agree with you, Boris…”

.

* * *

 

.

Henry groaned as he opened his eyes and say that he was once again tied up in a ritualistic circle against a pole.

“Son of a…”

“Ah, Henry,” Henry looked up and gasped as he saw his former friend standing in front of him, smiling. “Glad to see you’re awake, I wouldn’t want you to miss this.”

“What…?” Henry blinked slowly before frowning. “Joey, what the hell are you doing?!”

“Isn’t it obvious, my friend? I’m making dreams come true!” Joey chuckled before pausing, his face falling. “An uninvited guest? How strange… I only sent you the letter…” Henry paled as he realized that it had to be his wife. “Hmph, I suppose another sacrifice would-”

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on my wife!” Henry snapped, earning a confused look from Joey.

“Your….wife?” He echoed. “You...have a wife?” Henry shot daggers at him as Joey shook his head. “Well...that’s...unexpected…”

“Oh fuck you Drew.” Henry spat. “You have no right to judge what I do with my life.” Joey was slightly taken aback, before he chuckled.

“Actually, in case you weren’t aware of your current situation, I hold the power to reduce you into a mere puddle of ink, or allow you to live.” Joey gestured to the fact Henry was properly tied up before patronizingly patting his friend on the cheek. “But don’t worry about a thing. I’m sure that she’ll be properly welcomed by  _ her _ …” Henry raised an eyebrow in confusion before Joey stepped back. “Ah, I must go,” He smirked at Henry. “Our creations are waiting...I will not be long.” Before Henry could say anything, Joey walked to the only door and seemingly disappeared.

“Our...creations? What is he talking about….?”


	4. Chapter 4

..

“Where the hell is that man?” Maria grumbled as she rounded another corner. “When I see him again, I ought to make him sleep in a literal doghouse.” She found a door at the end of the hallway and tried the door before banging her head against it. “Great, just great...another locked door.”

“Who’s there?” Maria jumped as she heard the young child’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Who are you?” Maria asked. “And are you stuck in there?” The voice on the other giggled playfully.

“No, I’m not stuck,” The voice said. “This is where he says I have to stay; he is frightened of me, but he’ll never admit it.”

“Who?” Maria questioned, frowning at the idea someone would just lock a child in at a place like this. There wasn’t an answer from the other side of the door for a few moments. “Honey? Please tell me who, and let me see if I can get you out of there.”

“You can’t leave the studio, he won’t let you.”

“Watch me Honey; Henry doesn’t jokingly call me the Mule for nothing.” There was a light hearted giggle, making Maria smile.

“Ah, you must be our mystery guest,” Maria quickly turned and faced the older man, Joey Drew and stepped back against the door. “Joey Drew.” He held out his hand.

“Maria Ozell.” She said firmly, not trusting the man in the slightest, especially as he seemingly appeared behind her. 

“Ah, Henry spoke of you,” Maria raised an eyebrow. 

“Did he now? I don’t suppose you know where he is?” Joey’s smile widened wickedly.

“Why of course, follow me.”

.

* * *

 

.

Henry growled as he struggled to get free from his binds, determined to make sure Joey didn’t lay a hand on his wife.

“Damnit!” Henry yelled before he felt ink on his hands. “What the!?”

“Be still Henry.” Henry jumped as he turned behind him.

“Sammy?!” The inky figure untying his bonds merely nodded. “Didn’t Bendy-”

“I do not know.” Sammy stated. “But it doesn’t matter. Joey’s planning something horrible and you need to stop it.”

“And now you’re helping?” Sammy was silent before sighing.

“Your wife...she broke whatever madness tied me to believe…”

“A cartoon character was your Savior?” Sammy appeared to furrow his brows.

“Henry, shut up, I’m trying to swallow my pride and apologize to you.” Henry rolled his eyes as Sammy finished. “Now come on, we need to figure out where Joey went.”

“Probably after Maria.” Henry guessed, rubbing his wrists. “Though what he plans to do with her doesn’t make sense...Maria’s doesn’t have any connection to the studio other than being my wife…” Sammy made a hum sound, though it sounded like he was blowing ink bubbles.

“He wouldn’t bother trying to help the angel…and I believe Alice was the only female character...but my memory is a tad spotty…” He forced a chuckle, though he stopped when he saw Henry’s serious face not change in the slightest. “Sorry…”

“Let’s get out of this room.” Was all Henry said as he found the door to the room. “You know this place better than me, so I’m going to trust you to help me find my wife.” Henry’s eyes darkened, unsettling Sammy. “So do not betray that trust. Understood?” Sammy felt more nervous than when the monstrous Bendy appeared in front of him, about to strike him down.

“Y-Yes Henry…” Henry nodded.

“Right. Let’s press on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely starting to get intense, with a mysterious child hiding out in the studio, and Sammy teaming up with Henry, though what Joey's plans are for the 'uninvited' guest is still up in the air (aka I'm open for ideas)


	5. Chapter 5

...

“Follow you.”

“That’s what I said.” Joey retorted, trying to keep his patience with the woman.

“Good sir, do you think I’m an idiot?!” Joey stepped back in surprise as the woman placed her hands on her hips. “You appear out of nowhere behind me and with the maze of this place, and this poor child locked behind the door, and you think I’m willing to trust you to lead to my husband?” Maria threw her hands up in the air as the voice behind the door giggled, earning a frown from the man. “I wouldn’t trust you watch paint dry!”

“Now that’s a bit over the top.” Joey started to say. “And the child there isn’t lock-” Without breaking eye contact with the man, Maria tried the door, it refusing to open. Joey sighed. “You are a tad difficult, you know.”

“It’s a talent, I’ve been told.” Was the deadpanned retort. Joey sighed as he quickly tried to figure out a plan. “Now, open this door and let the child out.”

“If I do that, will you follow me to your husband?”

“We’ll see.”

.

* * *

 

.

Henry sighed as he sat, catching his breath.

“Damn this place got big…”

“Yes…” Sammy sighed. “It has…”

“We’re getting nowhere.” Henry grumbled. “What the hell is Joey doing…”

“Surpass…” Henry looked at Sammy, who had seemed to fall into a trance like state. “To achieve the most impossible of dreams….to bring to life the creations of the Creator…But He has other plans...to bring the Creator to the realm of the creations...”

“Sammy?” Henry asked warily, but was ignored.

“His blessings will rain upon those he deems worthy of his grace….” Sammy became quiet before shaking his head. “Nugh...what hit me?”

“I’m not sure…” Henry said slowly. “You were spewing craziness.” Sammy turned to Henry.

“Well, that narrows it down.” Henry threw up his hands in the air before there was a low growling and rumbling.

“This way maybe?” Boris called out and a few moments later, Boris, Alice, and Bendy entered down the hallway. “No wait-” There was an awkward pause as the two groups noticed each other, Sammy hiding behind Henry as he saw Bendy. “Oh...hey...it’s you Henry…we uh, we’re looking for your wife…you know she’s down here, right?”

“She promised to make me beautiful,” Alice offered, earning an annoyed eye-roll from the other two toons. Henry bit back his reaction before sighing

“Joey’s off to find her. And I don’t know what he’s thinking, but we need to hurry up.” Henry shook his head, his concern growing for the safety of his wife obvious. Bendy scoffed.

“I doubt he’d do anything to her; Linda seems to approve of her...at least from what the residue searchers are mumbling in my ears.” The color drained from Henry’s face as he looked at Bendy.

“T-That can’t be right…” Everyone looked at him in confusion. “L-Linda….she…” Henry shook his head as Bendy raised an eyebrow.

“Whadda mean? I mean I know Joey thinks he’s the one in control and while it does look like that, but she’s the one in charge.” Bendy saw that tears were welling up in Henry’s eyes. “Um, what’s wrong…?” Henry struggled to say the words before he collapsed to his knees, sobbing. “Henry!”

.

* * *

 

.

_ “Henry…” Henry turned to his fiancee, who was holding a photo. “If you don’t mind me asking...who is this little girl?” Henry’ face fell as he was handed the picture; it was him and Joey standing in front of the studio, with a girl, no older than 7 years old standing between them. Henry smiled softly. _

_ “Her name was Linda,” He said. “She was Joey’s niece, she had to live with him after her parents passed...she was the actress for the ‘Angelic Arias’ shorts before the studio moved to the Bendy shorts,” _

_ “Oh I remember seeing a few of those!” Maria chuckled before her face fell. “But wait...was? Oh Henry…I’m so sorry…” She wiped at his eyes, removing the tears welling up. “You don’t have to tell me any more…I'm sorry I brought it up...” Henry nodded. _

_ “It's fine, perhaps maybe in the future…when it hurts less...” He whispered in agreement as he held her close, his eyes wandering back to the photograph, sighing sadly. _

.

* * *

 

.

“There. Open.” Joey grumbled as he opened the door to the room, allowing the young girl to exit the room, a soft smile on her pale face. “Now can you follow me to where your husband is?” Maria turned from checking the girl and looked at Joey with half-lidded eyes.

“No.” Joey took a slow breath, trying to keep his breathing even; this woman was definitely as stubborn as Henry, and if it wasn’t interrupting his plans, it would be kind of charming.

“Woman, you are testing my patience.”

“Well, pardon me, sweetie, but tough shit Drew.” Maria said, standing to be face to face with the owner. “If you think this bullshit is going to fly with me, then you have another thing coming. We are leaving.”

“We?” Both Joey and the girl echoed and Maria nodded firmly.

“Yes, we.” She gestured to the girl. “This is no place for a child, or anybody for that matter.”

“And you think I am going to let you leave?” Joey asked darkly, crossing his arms and leaning towards Maria, who wasn’t impressed. 

THWACK!

Joey gasped in pain as his face met the wall, his cheek burning from the slap across the face he received from the woman, who turned from him to face the girl. 

“Come on, I’m sure that I can find my husband and we can get out before dinner. If you would like to join us after I call the cops on smooth talker behind us...” Joey growled as the girl chuckled.

“I believe I would like to, Mrs. Ozell, I would like that very much...and I wouldn’t worry about anything else keeping us from finding your husband.”

“Oh yeah?” The girl winked.

“Yes. I’m sure of it…”


	6. Chapter 6

..

“Henry?” Henry looked up as he heard his name before gasping as he saw his wife rounding the corner. “Henry!”

“Maria!” He exclaimed before getting to his feet and rushing to the woman. “Maria!”

“Henry, there you ar-EPP!” Maria exclaimed as Henry picked her up and swung her around, laughing.

“You’re alright! Oh thank God you’re alright!” He held her close and kissed her forehead several times and she chuckled.

“I missed you too, Henry,” She laughed in between the kisses. “But Henry, Henry, Henry please! There’s people watch-”

“Get a room!!” Bendy whined loudly. “Ewwww!!!” Henry only paused to stick his tongue out at the demon before cuddling his wife. Maria giggled, her face pink, snuggling into her husband. Linda smiled softly, her thoughts going back to an old memory.

.

* * *

 

.

_ “Linda Lou, how are you?” Linda beamed as she saw her uncle’s friend, Henry, enter the studio. _

_ “I’m doing well Mr. Henry! But I’m so bored hanging out around here, and Uncle Joey has been in that office all day.” Henry nodded before smiling. _

_ “Give me one second,” He hurried to Joey’s office, opening it and poking his head it before coming back. “Alright, shall we head to ice cream?” Linda’s eyes lit up Henry offered his arm for her to grab. _

_ At the soda fountain, Linda gleefully sipped at her float as Henry told her about the new character he was working on, though hadn’t told Joey yet, as ‘their little secret’. _

_ “He sounds like a darling!” Linda giggled. “I really hope he gets to be animated soon!” _

_ “Me too, Linda, me too…” Henry sighed before seeing a woman in a nurse’s uniform hurry by. Linda watched the man smile dreamily before she giggled. Henry turned and looked at her. “What’s so funny there?” _

_ “You like her, don’t you Mr. Henry?” Henry’s face flushed a shade of pink, prompting more giggles. _

_ “W-Well, I suppose I do…” Henry chuckled before raising an eyebrow. “Are you jealous perhaps?” Linda scrunched up her face. _

_ “No! Of course not! She laughed. “I just curious, cause you’re so different from Uncle Joey,” She sighed softly. “I mean, I do love Uncle Joey, cause he’s my family and I kinda have to…but he’s so different and strange...and sometimes I wonder if I’m just a bother…” Henry’s face fell before frowning.  _

_ “....Joey’s a bit eccentric, true, but you’re right, he’s family and though he has strange ways, I’m certain that he loves you very much.” He smiled. “I know he told me about all the things you did when you little.” Linda’s eyes lit up as Henry began relaying the stories about her childhood. _

.

* * *

 

.

She sighed; Henry had been lying to her at the time, she knew that, but she also knew that he done that in the attempts to make her feel better about her living situation with Joey Drew. She knew he called her uncle out on his inactions, only to get lied to and fired. But she smiled, knowing that not only had Henry was alright, but he wouldn’t need to worry about Joey. Speaking of Henry, the man pulled away from his wife, taking a look at her.

“Lin...da…” He said slowly, using his wife to keep himself standing.

“It’s me, Mr. Henry…” Linda said, smiling sheepishly. “Been a bit, hasn’t it?” Maria looked from Henry to the girl before back at her husband.

“But didn’t you say….” Maria started to say slowly before her face darkened. “Oh he better not have done what I’m thinkin’ he did...I should’ve punched him…” Henry looked at her in concern.

“Joey found you?! Are you alright? He didn’t-”

“She smacked him across the face.” Linda offered, relishing in the shocked faces of Bendy and the fake angel.

“What!?” Bendy exclaimed.

“Now  _ that _ is a talent.” ‘Alice’ said nonchalantly seeming to fall into a similar trance like Sammy. “Wish you were at the studio sooner, might’ve stopped him from running to the occult when things were heading downhill…” Linda frowned as the adults looked at Alice. “And kept him from going to him…”

“Who?” Both the Ozells asked in confusion as Linda huffed.

“Stupid old Murray Hill...he’s the one who convinced Uncle Joey to make the ink machine…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Seems like that you are having some  _ difficulties _ ,” Joey growled as seemingly out of the ink, the creator of the ink machine, Murray Hill appeared.

“I don’t need your help.” Joey spat and Murray held up his hands innocently. “Henry was here and I was going to perform the ritual and things out finally be perfect, but then that-”

“Lawrence freed Henry.” Joey’s face was priceless as Murray sighed. “He was the first person the woman met she fell into the trap door you forgot to reset.” Joey rubbed his temples.

“Anything else you want to rub in?”

“You mean besides the fact your friend is going to find out that you used your orphaned niece-who you said was dead-as one of the original experiments for the Ink Machine?”

“Besides that Murray, besides that.”

“There’s now at least 4 people wanting to kick your ass.” Joey glared at Murray, who shrugged. “You asked.”

“Do you have anything productive then?” Murray smiled wickedly.

“Why yes, yes I do.”


	7. Chapter 7

...

“Geez, I can’t believe how big this place is…” Maria muttered, Henry nodding in agreement as the group followed Linda through the halls.

“Yeap, he needed the place to support the magic…” Linda said simply, skipping over the ink puddles. “And Murray likes the ways to sneak up on people.”

“Rather undignified.” Alice pointed out, earning an eye roll from Sammy and Boris. Linda merely shrugged.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Linda said before twirling around. “So what’s happened with you Mr. Henry? Besides the obvious, of course.” She giggled as Henry chuckled.

“Well, I married.” Boris perked up and smiled in excitement, his tail wagging. “It was just a small wedding…” Maria nodded, her eyes closed as she thought about that day.

“Right at the courthouse,” She said. “Granted, it was a few days before the war began…Amelia wants us to do an actual wedding.”

“Who?” Sammy asked.

“Oh, she’s one of my coworkers at the hospital...She loves the over the top weddings…frills and lace, and all that…”

“If you do, I want to be the flower girl!” Linda said firmly.

“I wanna be the flower girl!” Bendy argued. “They always get to wear the pretty skirts!” Henry couldn’t help but laugh.

“But you’re not a girl.” Linda said firmly, pouting and Henry patted the girl’s shoulder.

“How about the both of you be flower girls?” Linda’s eyes lit up and she giggled, twirling around.

“Such the peacemaker.” Maria teased gently, whispering in Henry’s ear, earning a chuckle.

“You know it, Maria,” He smiled and Sammy stuck out an inky tongue.

“Get a room. It is embarrassing watching you two, I feel for your children.” Maria and Henry immediately looked at him, frowning as Alice swatted him upside the head.

“You don’t just say that! It’s undignified!” The ink woman hissed as Maria pursed her lips.

“We do not have any children.” She said cooly, though she kept a firm grip on Henry’s shoulders, trembling ever so slightly.

“Let’s just get moving,” Henry said quickly, earning looks from the five from the studio as Henry looked at Linda. “How close are we to a way out?” Linda looked around the hall.

“Um, well, there’s a stairway nearby...but it’s flooded…” Linda said quietly, rubbing her arm. “I’m not sure though...it might be a dead end…”

“We have to at least try.” Maria said softly. “We have to.” Henry nodded in agreement.

“Right. Let’s press on.” Before they began to move, spires of ink suddenly erupted from the nearby puddles, before the spires curled and wrapped around both Henry and Maria’s legs.

“Henry!” Bendy yelled, both he and Boris racing to grab the man, especially as the ink moved up their bodies, preventing easy escape. “Sammy, be useful and help!!” Sammy rushed over to help pull Henry out, while Alice tried her best helping Maria and Linda watched, frozen in shock and surprise. 

“Maria!” Henry reached out for his wife, who tried to do the same, only for their fingertips to barely graze against each others before Bendy and Boris, with help from Sammy, pull Henry out of his ink prison, while the ink that captured Maria rose up, engulfed Maria and pulled her through the floor. Bendy barely managed to drop Henry before the man scrambled to where to the ink puddle was, as if he’d be able to reach for his wife, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “Maria...No…” He clenched his fists, if he wasn’t going to punch Joey for the crap he was going through, he was certainly going to now. But that would be after he rescued his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

...

“What am I going to do with  _ her _ ?! Joey demanded, earning a chuckle from Murray as he casually placed Maria on a cot.

“Collateral.” Murray said, brushing a bit of her hair away from her face. “Henry won’t leave without her. And you can use her for an experiment, or something, sacrifice her or what not.” Joey didn’t look impressed.

“She has no connections to the studio.”

“She married your best friend.”

“And you think I want to keep  _ that _ reminder around?!” Murray rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Why is that such a big deal?”

“Henry’s my best friend, we do not need a woman here!” Murray looked at Joey.

“Are you jealous?”

“Of course not!! She’s a distraction from our dreams! We don’t need her!!” Murray chuckled as Joey stomped on the ground, acting as though he was a child throwing a tantrum. “Give me one damn good reason we need her here!” Murray smiled wickedly.

“Just trust me, Drew. I have a plan.”

“Well, I certainly hope so.”


	9. Chapter 9

...

Edgar was a bit perplexed about the woman who Murray said wasn’t supposed to get out of the gang’s sight; she was human, like Mr. Drew and like how Murray looked, but Mr. Drew obviously didn’t like her as he’d glare at her anytime she walked past him. She didn’t seem to like either of them as she glared imaginary daggers at both of them before storming back into her little area in the safehouse. But she was very nice to him and Barely and Charley, especially now as the woman was sitting on the cot, petting his head absently as she watched the other two play cards before Murray entered the room.

“Mrs. Ozell,” He said patronizingly, keeping a smile on his face. “I know that this situation is not to your liking, but if you were more willing to work with m-”

“No.” The woman was firm yet very polite sounding. “I would rather trust a fox with guarding a hen house then you.” Murray’s smile still stayed, but it strained a bit.

“Mrs. Ozell,” 

“Either I will find a way out, or my husband will find me.”

“Well, aren’t cha a confident little lady?” Murray said smugly and the woman merely made a huff and ignored him. Edgar imagined that smoke would be pouring out of Murray’s ears as he turned and huffed, slamming the door behind him.

.

* * *

 

.

Linda was quiet as she led the way to Joey Drew’s office, thoughts going through her mind a mile a minute. She held onto Henry’s hand, though she was surprised when Henry squeezed it comfortingly.

“It’s not your fault, Linda Lou.” He said softly. “It was all too fast…”

“But…”

“And you saw, it took five to barely get me out, so we’d need to have the Butcher Gang and then some…” He chuckled, though it was strained. “We’ll find her...we will.” Linda sniffled and rubbed her nose. Henry picked her up and held her close in his arms. “And then we’ll get out of the studio, and then we can-”

“That Maria woman can make me beautiful!” Bendy, Sammy, and Boris loudly groaned and Linda had to stifle her giggles at Alice’s face. “What? She is!”

“Whatever you say Feather Brain.” Bendy grumbled as they got to Joey Drew’s office, strangely not covered in any ink at all, despite everything else. Henry’s face darkened as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

“Alright Joey, you better have answers for me.”


	10. Chapter 10

...

Admittedly Joey hadn’t been paying attention to where Henry was in the studio, given that he was dealing with both Murray  _ and _ the woman, so when Henry slammed open the door Joey fell out of his seat in surprise.

“What the-?!”

“Joey, where is my wife?!” 

“Who-What-Backroom?!” Henry bolted past him to the back room and nearly ran over Murray before opening the door.

“Maria!” Maria looked up and smiled.

“Henry!” She stood up, Edgar in one arm as she embraced her husband. Edgar chirped in confusion as he was between the two, Bendy making a gagging noise behind Henry as Alice huffed.

“Can we go now?” She demanded. “I want to be beautiful and I am getting impatient.”

“You’re always im-”

_ SMACK! _

Henry sighed as Sammy and Alice started bickering.

“They were so quiet coming here…” He mumbled and Maria chuckled. 

“We should get going…” Linda interrupted softly and the adults nodded. Edgar chirped nervously and Maria smiled.

“Yes, you three can come along as well.” Barely whooped and hopped up as Charley collected the playing cards before following after Maria as the group quickly left the office, Bendy slamming the door behind them.

“Alright, let’s blow this ink studio!” Bendy exclaimed loudly.

.

* * *

 

.

Having the toons at Henry’s home was  _ interesting _ to say the least. Both Bendy and Alice fought for the bathroom, leading for the two to learn what both “bath” and “cleaning supplies” mean. Boris and Edgar were in awe of the backyard and proceeded to spend everyday out there, rolling in the grass or learning about gardening, which surprisingly Sammy knew and took to heart. Linda had guessed that it was something that he could control and that part of him still was desperate for a ‘serving’ role, despite being out of the studio. Linda herself was quiet around the house, staying close to either Maria or especially Henry. Once in a while, she would curl up between the two of them, trembling and struggling with formerly repressed memories of what she had gone through in the studio. Henry was furious about it, when he pieced together the timeline of what happened, and while Maria agreed that the bastard needed to pay for what he did, she argued that they had a family to take care of first. Of course Bendy had overheard and teased Alice about being her ‘brother’ to which caused some bickering before Sammy broke it up, with the help of Barely. Linda started giggling at the scene, to which seemed to give Boris and Edgar the go ahead to ‘aid’ the situation for a more comedic route. Soon everyone was laughing and seeming to enjoy themselves. Maria leaned her head against her husband’s shoulder.

“See, amado,” She said sweetly. “The bastard can wait...for now, let us enjoy having a full and happy home…” Henry smiled and held his wife close.

“You have a very good point…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not entirely sure if I should end it here or not, but hey, Bendy and Alice being bickering siblings is wonderful thing to write XD


End file.
